scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing
A Highland Fling With a Monstrous Thing is the sixth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirtieth episode overall in the series. Premise The Mystery Inc. heads to Scotland to help Velma's friend Aggie McDuff, whose ancestral castle home (which she's turned into a tourist attraction) is being haunted by the ghost of her great grandfather Finnyan McDuff, who in turn has summoned the Loch Ness Monster to help him scare away potential tourists. Synopsis The gang travels to Scotland to visit Velma's friend, Aggie McDuff, who lives in an ancient castle that has been turned into a tourist attraction. On the way there, the gang passes by the Loch, where they see a ghostly Scottish highlander playing the bagpipes and a huge Loch Ness monster in the lake. They stop at a nearby inn to ask directions, where the inn keeper warns them to stay away from McDuff Castle. They ignore his warnings and head to the castle, where Aggie tells them that a monster and a ghost has been scaring all the tourists away. They meet her assistant, Mr. Jamie Craigmore, who claimed to have seen the ghost. The ghost happens to be Aggie's great grandfather, Finnyan McDuff. The gang heads to sleep, when Shaggy and Scooby are terrorized by the lochness monster. The rest of the gang appears just in time to see the ghost of Finnyan McDuff standing on one of the castle turrets. Fred, Velma and Daphne decide to search the turret for clues, while Shaggy and Scooby search the rest of the castle. Shaggy and Scooby find themselves in the library, where they find a note that says "Switzer and 100 wristwatches", a clue. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Aggie search the turret and find a weather report and a roll of wire. They meet up with Shaggy and Scooby, who have been chased by the ghost. Aggie then shows the gang a section of the castle that has been closed off for centuries. Even though that section of the castle has been closed off, there are footprints down there, meaning someone has recently been there. They come to an old door, where there is fresh oil on the hinge. It is there they discover hundreds of boxes of wristwatches, stamped "Made in Switzerland". They discover what is going on and decide to trap the ghost and the Loch Ness Monster. Scooby begins playing the bagpipes, summoning the Loch Ness monster (with Shaggy unwittingly on top of the Monster's head), who turns out to be a mechanical monster that is controlled by the sound of the bagpipes. They trap the Ghost of Finnyan McDuff, who turns out to be Jamie Craigmore. Jamie was smuggling in wristwatches and other goods from Switzerland using a minisub under the Loch Ness monster. He used the legend of Finnyan McDuff in order to scare away interfering tourists. He was persumably arrested. Cast and characters Villains * Ghost of Finnyan McDuff * Loch Ness Monster Suspects Culprits Locations * Scotland ** Castle McDuff ** Loch Ness ** Jolly Scott Inn Notes/trivia * This episode originally re-used the name Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. * The only castle located by Loch Ness is Urquhart Castle, which is today in ruins. * Loch Ness would later be used as a setting in the 2004 direct-to-video film Scooby-Doo! And The Loch Ness Monster. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Loch Ness, and the surrounding areas look nothing like they do in the episode. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (DVD) Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes